


The Wedding Date

by XOLove47



Series: Promptober 2019 [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Autumn Wedding, F/M, Fluff, Skye | Daisy Johnson Needs a Hug, flirty banter, wedding guests - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOLove47/pseuds/XOLove47
Summary: When Daisy gets a plus-one to Jemma and Fitz's wedding, there is only one person she wants to go with. Problem is, he's literally in another dimension.[Promptober Prompt 30: Autumn Wedding]
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons (Background), Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Promptober 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503296
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36
Collections: AoS Promptober





	The Wedding Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_marathon_continues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_marathon_continues/gifts).



> A very, very late Promptober fill that was supposed to be a drabble but turned into a full-length one shot!

_ Daisy Johnson and Guest _ .

Sitting on her bed, Daisy turned the heavy envelope over in her hand and sighed. She knew that Jemma was trying to be kind by giving her a plus one to her and Fitz’s (second) wedding, but instead, it served as a stark reminder of her single status. 

Fitz and Jemma were having a big, traditional wedding with all of their family and friends back in Scotland. After everything that they had been through, she couldn’t be happier for the couple. They deserved to have a perfect, normal wedding day. And of course, Daisy had jumped at the chance to be Jemma’s maid of honor (again).

Putting the invitation aside, Daisy brought her knees to her chest and stared at her phone on her side table.

In actuality, the problem wasn’t that Daisy didn’t have somebody in mind to take with her to the wedding. The problem was that she did. The only person that she wanted as her date spent most of his time in another dimension and as a result, tended to be a little difficult to get a hold of.

Daisy hadn’t seen Robbie in person since he had helped them defeat AIDA, but she did have a protocol in place to send him a message. He checked in every few months, letting her know he was okay and asking for an update on Gabe. She didn’t know what he was doing in the Hell dimension, but she knew it was important.

Grabbing her phone, she typed out a message in their secure back channel, before she could chicken out.

_ Fitzsimmons Wedding. 11/16 at 17:00. 55.8642° N, 4.2518° W. Be my date? _

* * *

Daisy tried to put the message out of her mind. She didn’t know what she was thinking when she sent it. Even if Robbie happened to see it, the chances of him showing up were slim to none. So what was the point of getting her hopes up?

Before she knew it, the day of the wedding arrived. It was a whirlwind of hair, make-up and photos, until she found herself marching down the aisle, an elegant bouquet of roses in hand and Pachelbel’s Canon ringing in her ears. 

Jemma made a beautiful bride, this time wearing a dress that fit her perfectly, rather than a secondhand one that she had to be pinned into. Both she and Fitz looked so happy and in love-- it was truly a sight to behold. As was the kilt Jemma had convinced Fitz to wear. 

But, standing up at the altar, Daisy couldn’t help but scan the crowd for one particular set of brown eyes, only to come up empty. Of course he hadn’t come. Tamping down her disappointment, she turned her attention back to the ceremony and plastered a smile on her face.

* * *

The reception was well underway, as the guests danced under the stars. Luckily, the night was unseasonably warm for November in Scotland, but there were heat lamps and bonfires lit to keep the autumn chill away.

Daisy stood by one of the fires, waiting for Piper to come back with a round of drinks, when a familiar voice her behind her called out, “Hey Daisy.”

Spinning around, she saw Robbie standing there in a suit. She gaped at him for a moment before blurting out, “Robbie! You came!”

“I did. I’m sorry I’m late,” he said sheepishly. “Something came up and I--

Daisy cut him off by pulling him into a bone crushing hug, “Doesn’t matter. You’re here now and that’s what counts.”

“Do you want to dance?” Robbie asked.

Nodding and grabbing his hand, Daisy led him to the dance floor.

“To think, I almost missed Fitz in kilt,” Robbie chuckled, gesturing to where Fitz and Jemma were swaying nearby. “And you in this dress. You look amazing.”

Jemma had picked a long, jewel toned dress, accented with gold accessories and her lightened hair, loose in beachy waves.

“Thanks,” Daisy blushed. “You clean up pretty nice yourself. I didn’t realize you owned anything besides that leather jacket.”

“Hey! That’s like the pot calling the kettle black. The last time I saw you, you also were pretty much exclusively wearing black and a leather jacket,” Robbie teased, before lowering his voice and leaning in close to say something else. “Besides, I thought you liked my leather jacket.”

“I definitely do. You’ve got that hot biker vibe in it. But I like this side of you, too.”

Their eyes locked and moved closer to one another.

“I really missed you, you know,” Robbie said, voice husky.

“Me too. You wouldn’t believe what I’ve been up to since I last saw you.”

“Bet I have you beat.”

“I’ll take that bet,” Daisy said, shaking her head as she thought back to her travels through space and time. “But there will be plenty of time to compare notes later. Right now, I just want to enjoy being here with you.”

“I’m good with that. You know, I was surprised to get your invitation. It had been so long and we kind of left things… unresolved.”

“You were the only person I could picture coming with,” Daisy shrugged. “As far as the unresolved bit goes, I agree.”

Daisy leaned in and brushed a light kiss across his lips.

Breaking the kiss and resting her forehead on his, Daisy said wistfully, “I shouldn’t have let you leave without doing that.”

Instead of replying, Robbie pulled her for another kiss. This one was deeper and more passionate.

They were lost in their own little world, until they heard Fitz call out, “Oi, get a room you two.”

“Leave them be,” Jemma said, smacking her husband lightly on the shoulder. “This is exactly what I hoped would happen when I gave Daisy the plus one.”

Daisy gasped, “Jemma!”

Jemma smiled, “You deserve to be happy. You just needed a little push.”

Without another word, Jemma went back to dancing with Fitz. The rest of the guests went back to what they were doing and the din of the party ramped back up.

Turning her attention to Robbie, Daisy said, “Maybe we  _ should _ go somewhere more private to finish catching up.”

“Lead the way,” Robbie grinned.

The couple left the dance floor hand-in-hand, buzzing with happiness and hope for the future.


End file.
